A chance at Life
by LadyElise1594
Summary: The threat of the volturi is now over. With everyone trying to go back to normal, what will be left for leah? Will she be able to find her own happiness?
1. Intro

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy and review. I will kindly take constructive criticism and ideas. I haven't really thought about the end game yet to this story but I know I wanted to write one about leah and give her a happy ending so bare with me. I will try to update a new chapter at least once a week. Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH TWILIGHT. ALL CREDIT GOES TO SM.


	2. A new Beginning

**_Its over_**

I thought as I slowly made my way through the dense forest back to our little village. I still couldn't believe it. We were certain some, if not all of us, would surely have lost our lives tonight. Instead, we all got to go home without ever even putting forth an effort. I was relieved but at the same time it was kinda anti climatic. Moments ago we were all facing a possible death sentence from the volturi, an ancient group of vampires from Italy that the Cullens seemed to have constant problems with. It seems though that this would be the last time any of us would have to deal with them for a long time.

"**_We're you hoping for a fight leah?_ "**Jacob asked as he nudged me with his nose. He seemed relieved. Rightfully so seeing no one was currently posing a threat to his imprint.

**_"Well, I came prepared for one though I wouldn't say I was disappointed necessarily. Just that we were all greared up for one for it to just end before it even got remotely sarted. Just wasn't the way I expected things to go today_**."

Jacob chuckled as he continued to follow behind renesmee, who was tucked tightly between Edward and bella. It was kinda sweet, seeing their little family and knowing they were going to be okay.

**_"Oh? Are you starting to like the cullens now?"_** He teased.

I snorted at him. **_"Hey now, I never said that. I'm just glad she didn't have to loose anyone she cares for today. I'm not THAT heartless…"_** I trailed off my sentence, wondering if I actually believed that myself.

Jake stopped to look at me, a hint of concern in his eyes. **_" leah, you are a more caring person than you try to let on. Don't worry, I get it considering the past but I promise that you have good things coming to you in the future." _**I stayed silent, not sure on how to answer. My brother Seth trotted up next to me and whined. He also agreed. Seth was such a caring person and my heart went out for him. I wish he could find someone to imprint on as well. He deserved that much. Seth perked up at the thought, wagging his tail.

**_"Okay guys, I'm going to follow ness and everyone back to the Cullen place. Y'all may want to go home to get in touch with sue and let her know everyone is safe. We will catch up on everything later."_** Jacob said as he caught back up in the direction of the cullens. We agreed and kept going in the direction of home.

Once we got closer to the yard I found my usual spot near a huge oak tree that hid my spare set of clothes. I phased back and got dressed. Once inside I found my cell and dialed up my mom.

"Hey, you have reached sue...I can't answer the pho-.." Click. No sense in leaving a voicmail. I racked my brain for a way to text her we were all okay without directly saying what happened. My mom was on a trip with Charlie and I would hate for him to accidentally read the text. I finally settled for * hey mom, just got home. Everything's okay here. Love you. * and hit send. I walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. I wasn't sure how I felt. So many emotions and thoughts ran through my head. I was happy, scared, confused, tired and.…lonley. The threat was over so everyone would relax now and go back to their lives. What did this mean? Would Jacob rejoin Sam's pack? Was I doomed to be stuck in his head again? Even though Jacobs pack being formed was still new, I hadn't felt this calm and somewhat happy in months. The fact that I hadn't been stuck in Sam's head the past few weeks were amazing. It was like I had time to just breathe. I didn't have to constantly feel his pity and see him with Emily and how happy it she made him. Even though the imprint explained it all didn't mean I was any less forgiving. Maybe though, just maybe, it was time that I was.

A tap on my shoulder broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Seth holding some leftover pizza and a couple cokes.

"Want some?" He asked as he dangled the pizza in my face. My brother always knew how to make me feel better. Goofy little Seth and his impending nature to always be the good guy.

"Thanks little brother. This is exactly what I need. Delicious carbs! " I joked as I grabbed a slice. He bowed his head as to say your welcome and joined me on the couch. He picked up the t.v remote and put on some comedy show he liked.

"Y,know what? It's been a while since we got to just hang out and do nothing together. This is nice." He said to me. He was right. We haven't really spent much time together with all the vampire drama as of late. I would have to see that it changed. I loved spending time with seth. I really miss the days before we could change into giant wolves. When he and I would battle it out over video games and make each other do crazy dares. When I could help him with his homework and he would help me learn the proper way to "catch frogs" .

Things were different now though and I feared it would never be the same.

A few hours went by and Seth was passed out asleep on the couch snoring like a freight train. I laughed at his ability to fall asleep anywhere anytime and almost envied it. I was about to change the channel when a knock on the door startled me. I headed to the front of the house when the scent of the guest hit my nose before I even opened the door. Immediately I felt my anger rise.

I opened the door to see none other than Sam uley. He was looking down, as if he was scared to meet my gaze. He didn't speak which only angered me more.

"What do you want sam? I asked through trotted teeth.

I knew he could feel my hostility by how he tensed up and took a step back.

" I was just looking for jacob. He wasn't at billy's so I thought he may be here. " He finished his sentence and looked back down.

"Bullshit, you know Damn well after everything that has happened today that he would be with nessie right now." Why was he using Jacob as an excuse to come here? Wish he would Just grow the balls to say he.came here looking for me.

"Leah...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We're not connected through pack mind anymore remember?" His voice cracked a little on the last words.

"Yeah, I remember and I have highly enjoyed it. I'm fine, Seth is fine. You don't have to come over here and act like you care. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go back in and spend time with my brother." I spat. I was fumming at this point. How dare he act like he actually cares? He has Emily to worry about now.

" Leah, c'mon that's not fair-"

"I SAID WERE FINE!" I screamed as I slammed the door in his face. He stood on the other side for a moment before backing down the steps and retreating back to the woods. I sighed and noticed Seth was watching me from down the hall.

" What? " I asked him. He was looking at me like he was dissapointed.

"That was harsh leah. He was just checking on you. I know you still have pent up emotions about your relationship with him but he is trying. He can't help he imprinted on Emily and I think it may be best for both of your sakes if you finally realize that and stop being such a jerk." He shook his head and then went up the stairs to his room. I stood there, completely in shock at Seth's behaviour. He has never talked to me like that before. Seth has always been either neutral or at least understanding on both ends and stayed out of it. I couldn't believe that my baby brother just put me in my place. I felt a pain of embarrassment and I didn't like it.

I quickly went up to my room and slammed my door behind me, collapsing on my bed. His words replayed in my head over and over and I couldn't help but to tear up. I started to recall every instance that I have ever been bitter and ugly towards sam since we broke up. Then, suddenly like a truck ran me over I fell to my emotions and started to cry. I was full on ugly crying. Everything Seth said was making sense. I wanted to scream. Maybe I had been carrying this anger for way to long. I started to realize that in order for me to move on and heal that I had to let go. I had to finally forgive him and Emily and start to forgive myself for being bitter for to long. I yawned, feeling the effect of crying my eyes out causing me to succumb to the sleepy state it had put me in. I snuggled up under my blankets and told myself I had to let go. I had to start over and try to give myself a new beggining. A few moments later and I was drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Well what now?

My eyes snapped open and i sat up so fast my head started spinning. What time was it? I glanced over at the LED alarm clock that sat on my nightstand. It read 9:42 P.M and i realized i had been asleep for about six hours. Huh, thats odd. Surely someone would have woke me up by now? Jake said he would talk to us later about his plans for moving forward. I jumped out of bed and headed to my bathroom for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later, dressed and hair brushed, i bolted downstsairs in search for seth. The house was eeriely quiet. Glancing about the kitchen i noticed a note on the counter.

**_Leah, jake called and asked us to meet him at the cullens. I told him you were asleep and he told me to just let you be and leave you a message. Head to the cullens when you see this._****_ Seth_**Hmm. Okay then. I opened the fridge and took a swig of juice out of the carton. Mom would have smacked me if she had witnessed that. I bolted out of the door and stopped at my oak tree. I always keep a bag hidden in the hole that bore into the trunk. I undressed and stashed my clothes inside. Taking a moment to concentrate on the change, i took a breathe and let my inner wolf take over. A few moments later i phased and took a big stretch. Grabbing my bag with my teeth, i took of towards the cullens. Thankfully i was the only one phased so i had my thoughts to myself. I wasnt quite ready for anyone poking around my mind for the moment with sam or seth just yet. I was still processing the incident myself. My paws dug into the ground as i ran faster and faster, the trees and shrubbery flashing by me in a blur. I reviled in the fact that i was the fasest of the wolves. At least i had something over the boys.

It didnt take long for me to arrive at the home that dwelled the cullens. Even though it was slightly easier now to be here since the past few weeks we practically lived here, it still was kinda nerve racking. I phased back and got dressed and on cue, here came seth and jacob. Edward must have told them i had arrived.

"Hey leah, i was wondering if you were ever gonna show up. I was considering coming and dragging your butt out of bed!" Seth yelled from across the yard. He had his goofy smile on his face again. Well at least he didnt seem upset at me right now. I wonder if he told jacob what haf happened.

"Its okay seth, if she hadnt woke up we could have just disscused things tomorrow. Leah? How are you feeling? You still look exhausted." Jacob said as he approached me. He looked at me like he was considering telling me to go back home.

"Im fine, just still waking up. So whats going on? Why did we meet here?" I was curious as to why we could'nt have met back on the rez. Just then, esme came outside with a huge grin on her face.

"Leah! Its good to see you here. We made dinner for jacob and seth and plenty left over. Would you like some?" She looked at me like an excited grandmother waiting to shove food down her grandkids throat. I laughed to myself at that.

"Um, sure esme. I am kinda hungry." I replied. Jacob gave me a head nod like he was saying _thanks for not being a jerk and accepting her offer. _She clapped her hands and hurried off back inside.

Jacob turned back around and headed back toward the house. Seth turned suite and followed. They got to the door before jacob realised i wasnt following. "You coming?" He asked.

Well, here goes nothing. I walked up the driveway and made my way to the house. Walking inside i could hear a t.v on in another room. The male vampires were watching some sports game it sounded like. The big one, emmett, was particularly noticable. His booming voice echoing throughout the house. I followed jacob and seth into the kitchen where esme was making my plate. She offered me a seat at the bar and i quickly obliged. The food smelled amazing and it was just then that i noticed how hungry i actually was. No hesitation, i dug into my food. Jacob sat next to me and seth leaned against the counter.

"I'll just let you guys have the room then." Esme said as she headed towards the hall. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks again esme." Jacob hugged her as she walked out. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. When jacob sat back down he turned towards me and seth. He was silent for a few minutes, as if he was having trouble coming up with he wanted to say. Silence continued for a few minutes before seth cleared his throat.

"Hrm, jacob? What exactly did you want to speak with us about? Do you have any plans on what your going to do about the packs?" He asked shyly almost as if he regretted asking the question.

Jacob looked at me, then seth, then back to me. He sighed and rested his head against his hand. " i dont really know if im being honest. I have a lot of variables to consider. Technically, there is only need for one pack. On the other hand, i cant ignore the needs of my pack to be separated right now from sams pack." He looked at me again, and i looked back down at my food. I didnt know how to respind to that.

He continued "with that being said, i think we should worry about it at a later date. Let things calm back down and everyone have a while to breathe and relax." He finished. I relaxed myself, only then realizing i was tensed up. I was afraid. I figured with the immidiate threat gone, that jacob would join the packs back together or at least send myself and seth back. I didn't want to go back. At least not anytime soon. I do not think i could handle it just yet. Jacob stood up and patted my back. " i think we should just play by ear for now. Im gonna go say goodnight to ness, then ill be heading home. If you guys want to talk some more, feel free to stop by." Then he left.

I continued to stare at my plate. I didnt know what to think or do and i just sorta froze. Seth noticed my discomfort and grabbed my hand.

"Its gonna be okay leelee. Dont sweat it." He gave me a soft smile then followed in the direction jacob went. What am i going to do? Im not sure how long i just sat there before i noticed someone was watching me. I looked up to see bella. Ugh, what could she want?

"You want to talk about it?" She asked me as she caustiously approached me. At least she still had enough sense to not just walk up on me like we were old friends.

" Not particularly." Was the only answer i was willing to give right now. She studied me for a moment, then sat down next to me.

" Leah, i know you hate me and all and i dont blame you but i just want you to know that im here for you if you ever decide you want to talk to someone. You and everyone else risked your lives for my family and i will be enternily greatful. " she said. I looked at her and i could tell she ginuenly meant that.

"Bella, on the list of people i hate right now, you are actually not that high up. " i said smirking at her. She laughed and stood up.

"Well, im honered then miss clearwater. If you change your mind, ill be here." And with that, she left the room. I wonder if she would actually want to sit and listen to the troubled mind of leah clearwater. Freak of the wolf pack. The person everyone wants to get away from. That was mostly my fault though. I might take her offer on that one day. Not now though, i still have things to work out on my own.

I left the cullens home not beng able to be around anyone any longer.

I took off outside and phased bolting towards the forest. **_Well crap. There goes my clothes. _**I ran away as fast as i could to make sure i was clear of edwards mind reading. No real destination in my mind, i continued to run letting my wolf lead me. What now? What does the future have in store for me? Almost everyone now had an imprint, save for myself and a few of the wolves. Trying to date someone seemed to have no point since imprinting wasnt as rare as the legends claimed. Could i even imprint? Why would the rules that the were implemented to the boys even be the same for me since i was the first female ever heard of? Damn! Why did this have to happen to me? I wish i never had changed. I wish my dad was still here. The fates were cruel. I have had everything taken from me. My father, the love of my life, my old self. I was lost, broken, and bitter. Where was i to go from here? I let out a snarl, then a whine. **_Get yourself together leah._** I had been running for a while now, and i know i was about 3 miles south of the line. I slowed myself to a stop and trotted near the little stream that was trickling close by. Drinking some of the water to rehydrate myslef, i felt someone in my mind.

**_What do you want jake? _**I still wasnt in the mood to talk just yet.

**_I was just checking on you. You know its 2 a.m right? Seth was getting worried since you never came home. I told him you were fine and that i had you running patrol on the southside since paul and jarrod were running the east and west._****_Sam has them partoling? I figured he would give everyone a rest tonight._****_I thinks its just precautuon. Ya know. Incase one of those italian blood suckers decided to have a go at us wolves._**I didnt think about that. Some of them were intruiged at the idea of having us as guard dogs. The others resented us, comparing us to those children of the moon. I had wondered if they maybe looked like our wolves, just being able to turn on a full moon.

**_I dont know leah, i didnt even know "werewolves" like in the movies existed. Guess they keep a pretty low profile._****_I think paul would make a good gaurd dog. Dont you? Loyal, territorial, and stupid. _**I laughed at the thought. Seeing paul a giant gaurd wolf. Trotting around on a leash at someones home.

**_Haha! Leah you better be glad he isnt in your head anymore. He would come straight for you right now and you know it!_****_He would have to catch me first!_**I layed down in a soft patch of grass, looking up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight. Not a cloud in sight and the moon looked beautiful.

**_Look leah, seth told me what happened today with sam._**Great. Of course he did. Should have known he would go and tattle tale.

_**Seth is just worried about you is all. Sam to you know. I understand how you feel leah i really do but, dont you think you owe it to yourself to let him go and try to be happy?**__**Jacob, i know what i do and how i feel is getting to be irrational. I cant help it sometimes. My anger is just so deep its eating me up inside. Sometimes im angry but somedays...i just feel nothing.**_He went quiet for a minute, taking in what i said. I could feel his fear and worry spike.

**_ Hold on now there black, before you even think it no, i dont want to end my life or anything. Im not suicidal, just...empty, Depressed even. I dont know where to start to heal._****_Oh thank goodness. Leah, do not scare me like that. I cant loose you. Neither can your brother or mom or anyone else on the rez for that matter. We all love you. Promise me if you ever get feeling that low that you will talk to someone. Okay?_**I took in a deep breathe, Fighting back tears.

**_Okay jake. I promise. I love you guys too ya know._****_I know, now as for where to start. You wont be able to move on untill you confront the main problem. You need to forgive sam and emily._**Saw that coming. I knew what he said was true, but it didnt make it any easier.

**_I know jake, i know. _**


End file.
